Double Jonas
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Something strange is going on in the SGC.


****

TITLE: Double Jonas

AUTHOR: BIZZY LIZZY

****

RATING: PG13

****

CATEGORY: Action

****

SUMMARY: Something strange is going on in the SGC.

****

SPOILERS: Nightwalkers, Abyss.

****

Double Jonas

Jonas emerged from the bathroom at the diner in Steveston and rejoined Sam and Teal'c at their table.

'Are you not well, Jonas Quinn?' Teal'c asked as he saw Jonas' pale face.

'I think something might have disagreed with me,' Jonas responded with a grimace.

'Seafood doesn't suit everyone, Jonas,' Sam advised him. 'Lots of people get a reaction - I guess that's one more food group to cross off your list.'

'I really enjoyed it as well.' Jonas looked a little despondent for a short time then the smile returned to his face. 'There's still a lot I haven't tried yet - hopefully I'll get along better with them.'

Sam smiled at him, finding it hard to believe his appetite for food and his desire to try out as many new experiences as he could, that ever-present grin on his face when he discovered something new and enjoyable.

'Everyone set?' Sam looked at the other two, receiving nods. 'Ok, well I guess this is where we bow out and leave the NID to clear up the mess they made.'

************

Jonas scrubbed his face with his hands trying to push the throbbing in his head to one side. He'd had a nagging headache ever since they realised the Colonel was missing and he'd had to make a number of trips to the infirmary to ask for pain killers. On the most recent occasion, when Dr Fraiser had been rushed off her feet, he'd been given a bottle of aspirin and told to take a break from his work.

It was true, he'd been working long hours to find the Colonel, but then they all had and neither Major Carter nor Teal'c were experiencing headaches and he assumed it was because he was different from the other two.

Now, Colonel O'Neill had managed to escape from Ba'al's fortress, with assistance from Yu's fleet, and was lying in the infirmary recovering from the effects of the sarcophagus and Jonas's head felt like it was about to explode. Popping a couple of the white tablets into his mouth and swallowing them with the help of a glass of warm milk, Jonas figured he may as well get some sleep, perhaps get rid of this stupid headache now that they had the Colonel back.

Jonas crawled into bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

***********

'Hey, Jonas,' Sam called him over as he searched for somewhere to sit the next morning.

Jonas carried his tray laden with oatmeal, fruit and juice to the table where Teal'c and Sam were finishing their own breakfasts.

'You're up late this morning,' Sam greeted him as Jonas settled himself down and began picking at the food he had selected. 'You're normally the first one in to breakfast.'

'Yeah, well, I had a headache last night, I guess I overslept.' Jonas responded, giving them a hint of one of his smiles.

'Not hungry?' Sam queried as she saw him toying with the food he had in front of him.

'Not particularly.' Jonas ate a couple of bites of the fruit before pushing it away from him and picking up a spoonful of oatmeal instead. He had the spoon half way to his mouth when he pulled a face and dropped the spoon back in to the bowl.

'Still got that headache, huh?' Sam asked.

'I guess so,' Jonas replied morosely, rubbing his forehead.

'Maybe you should go back and see Dr Fraiser?' Sam suggested.

'I don't want to worry her with a headache,' Jonas protested. 'She said it was probably just stress. Now the Colonel is back it should clear up.'

'If it's not better by tomorrow I want you to go and see her, ok?' Sam spoke as the temporary commander of SG1 ensuring the well-being of the team as well as being a team-mate, concerned for Jonas's health.

'Ok, Major,' Jonas grinned at her before they all stood up to attend to their various pursuits.

***********

It was several days later that Sam came to see Jonas.

'Major Carter, come in, have a seat,' Jonas greeted her as he scrambled to shift some papers from one of the chairs in the office. When they were both seated he turned back to Sam. 'What can I do for you?'

'Jonas, someone's been tampering with the computers in the control room, do you know anything about it?' Sam asked him, deciding she may as well come straight out with it.

'No, I don't think I've been in the control room for a while.' Jonas' forehead was creased as he considered the question, not thinking it at all odd that it had even been asked. Sam had said something about the 'humans' not really trusting him back at Steveston, and although he knew she hadn't really meant it, deep down he did get the impression that he still had to prove himself to the people of this planet.

'Ok, thought I'd check.' Sam said, relieved to have received a negative response. She wasn't sure if Jonas had accepted the need for what she'd said about not trusting him on their last mission, and in spite of the Colonel's misgivings about their new team member, Sam felt she could trust Jonas with her life.

'Is there some kind of problem, Major?' Jonas was still concerned, but focussing on the matter at hand rather than the fact that he had almost been accused of something, the air of innocence he carried around with him sometimes making him appear almost child-like.

'Not really, just someone got into the gate dialling protocols, nothing was done but it's a breach of security so I've been asking around all those who may have forgotten to log their access attempts. No worries.' Sam breathed a silent sigh of relief that she had done what she came for and turned the conversation back to Jonas. 'So - what are you up to, anything interesting?'

'Actually I've been going over some more of Dr Jackson's notes, it's been kind of quiet around here recently so I thought I'd catch up on my studies.' Jonas grinned at Sam, who stood up, patted him on the shoulder and left to continue her enquiries. Jonas stared into space for a few moments before he recalled himself to his previous task and was soon buried under a mound of notebooks and reference books.

**************

Jonas woke the following morning, stumbled out of bed and over to the sink where he splashed cold water over his face before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

*I look like a ghost* he thought to himself as he saw the paleness of his face and the shadows under his eyes. *Maybe I should go easy on those late night horror films Colonel O'Neill recommended.*

Jonas felt - for the third morning running - as though he hadn't slept for weeks. His body felt drained of all energy and he still had a dull heavy feeling in his head as though he were about to get a headache. He was also finding it hard to concentrate and as for food…

The mere thought of putting something in his stomach made him feel nauseous and his hands gripped the sides of the basin as he willed himself to take control of his body and get going. Dressing quickly once he was feeling relatively normal his feet took him in the direction of the mess hall, the place he always went to first thing in the morning. He knew his healthy appetite was a source of amusement for half the people working on the base, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he burnt off all those calories in the gym. He wasn't allowed off base much so he'd made the most of the facilities available, persuading Teal'c to show him more Jaffa combat techniques, learning to box - because it was something Colonel O'Neill seemed to enjoy - and generally keeping up his fitness levels. Although he wasn't aware of it, the evidence of his working out was clearly visible through the material of the clothes he wore and earned him many admiring looks from the female members of the SGC.

As he reached the elevator and punched in the mess hall level, he had a change of heart and made for Daniel's office instead. He had only met Daniel Jackson briefly before he left the SGC, but he still felt as if the room he worked in belonged to Dr Jackson and wasn't really his.

Once arrived, Jonas switched the kettle on and waited impatiently for it to boil. When it eventually did boil, he poured the water over one of his tea bags, the ones Dr Fraiser had recommended when she realised he had an unusual reaction to caffeine. These particular ones were supposed to aid digestion and settle the stomach and Jonas was prepared to have a mug of the tea available at all times, trying to stop the churning feeling that was constantly present in his stomach.

Jonas had been sitting for some time with a notebook in front of him, occasionally turning a page, but not really taking in what he had read when a tap at the door roused him from his contemplation.

'Colonel O'Neill - how are you feeling?' Jonas greeted the older man enthusiastically. He knew he had a lot of ground to cover to earn the Colonel's respect and really become part of SG1, but he didn't try to achieve that respect through behaving any differently from how he normally was. 

'Just peachy,' Jack grimaced at Jonas, ashamed of himself slightly when he realised how that must have come across. He knew Jonas wasn't Daniel, and he knew the man was trying his hardest to fill the gap Daniel had left behind, but at times he really missed Daniel's unique perspective on life and his friendship. 'Dr Fraiser let me out of the infirmary but she won't let me go home yet so I thought I'd check up on my team. What you up to?'

Jack picked up the book Jonas had laid down on the bench, studying the cover and flipping over the pages.

'Catching up on some more of Dr Jackson's work,' Jonas informed Jack. 'I wanted to find out more about some of the methods he used to determine…'

Jack held his hand up and said 'Ah! Enough detail, already. Seen anything of the others today?'

'No, sir,' Jonas responded. 'I've been here all day, I've not seen either of them.'

'Oh, well, ok then. I'll just…' Without finishing his sentence Jack left Jonas to his own devices. Jonas looked after him for a moment, a curious look on his face before he picked up the notebook again and continued flipping the pages.

**********

It was night. Not many people were left on the base, just essential personnel up and about with a few occupying sleeping quarters.

One figure got out of bed, pulled some clothes on and left its quarters, making its way to the lowest levels in the mountain to a small room where it had discovered the back up system for the gate computer where it was able to work undiscovered. After its first attempt of trying to access the computer in the control room and nearly being discovered, it had asked a few questions of different people and found out about this computer and how it could cover its tracks.

This was its fourth visit and it thought it would nearly be ready to make its move. It had the information it needed and now needed to finalise its plans on putting them into action.

There, that was the last piece of the puzzle. A few more days to carry out the next part of the plan and it would be time to go.

*************

'Sir, I think we've got a problem,' Sam caught up with Colonel O'Neill as he was heading for his office.

'What? Other than the fact Siler is in the infirmary due to the acts of some person or persons unknown, Major?' Jack muttered sarcastically as he waited for her to continue.

'I've been talking to Janet, and she reports two other similar incidents, where airmen have been found unconscious with no knowledge of what happened and no indications of illness or reason for them passing out. Siler briefly caught a glimpse of an assailant before he passed out, sir, and I suspect that this attacker is the same person who has been hacking into the 'gates back up systems.' Sam threw at him.

'What makes you think they're connected?' Jack appeared to be a little more interested now. Hammond had been away for a few days leaving Jack in charge of the base and he was taking these incidents personally, as though they were aimed at discrediting him. 'Personally I suspect Colonel Simmons.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said, a small smile on her face as she continued her report. 'General Hammond put a watch on the corridor where the back up system is and these men were both on the duty roster to cover that area. They were both found unconscious some time after they should have been on duty, leaving the area unsecured. Siler had been assigned to install new security cameras in that area when he was attacked.'

'Ah.' Jack looked expectantly at Sam for further information.

'Sir - I think you may not be far wrong when you mentioned Colonel Simmons, it looks like we've got someone working undercover to disrupt things around here but I just don't know what they're trying to achieve,' Sam looked into Jack's face, her puzzlement coming through loud and clear. 'The only data that has been accessed is the gate dialling sequences, no records, no confidential information. If it is Colonel Simmons, then this information would be useless to him without access to the Stargate.'

'So you're suggesting the NID are intending to infiltrate the SGC somehow?' Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in a question.

'I don't know what I'm suggesting, sir,' Sam still looked puzzled. 'All I know is that something is going on and we need to find out what.'

'What would you recommend then?'

'We should upgrade the security to the system, make it so that access can only be gained with authorisation of a few officers, that will stop any unauthorised access and I can also rig the system to send out a silent alert if someone tries to get in without appropriate authorisation.' Sam suggested.

'Ok, we'll make it us then, General Hammond and Lieutenant Simmons. You do realise that at least one of us will need to remain on base throughout the duration of this don't you?' Sam nodded her understanding of what this would mean. 'Do it then. And I think as an extra precaution I'll double up on the guards, make sure there are two-man teams on patrol at all times and I'll get someone to finish up what Siler was doing.'

*************

'Sir, can I help you?' An SF stood in front of Jonas who was making his way out of the elevator on one of the lower levels of the SGC. 

Jonas made no attempt to respond, continuing to exit the elevator and walk down the corridor as though no-one was there.

'Sir, you shouldn't be here you know,' The guard followed him, trying to get his attention, the second SF watching the situation closely as he radioed in a report. 

Jonas carried on walking until the guard place a hand on his arm, bringing him to a standstill, looking with concern into the blank face of the man he had stopped.

'Are you alright? Do you need me to fetch the medics?' The guard asked.

'What? Where am I? How did I get here?' An expression of confusion crossed Jonas' face now as he looked around at where he was standing and at the two SF's watching him warily.

'You just got out of the elevator,' Jonas was informed. 'We tried to stop you - this is a restricted area - but you didn't seem to hear us.'

'Last thing I remember was going to bed with a headache.' Jonas looked even more confused, and slightly worried now. 'Maybe…' Jonas was cut off in mid-sentence by another voice.

'What seems to be the problem here?' Jack asked, Jonas being obscured by the two SF's at the moment.

'Colonel?' Jonas stepped forward, revealing himself.

'We came across this gentleman getting out of the elevator. He didn't respond to us so we called it in,' The SF spoke up.

'Good work, men. I'll take it from here,' Jack dismissed the guards to continue their patrol, turning to Jonas. 'Care to explain what you're doing in a restricted area?' Jack asked, arching his eyebrows.

'I wish I could Colonel, like I tried to explain to those others, the last thing I remember is going to bed with a headache. I don't even know where 'here' is.' Jonas looked directly at Jack, his forehead creased in concern.

'I've got a pretty good idea - Carter's been reviewing the security footage to try to figure out what's going on around here, maybe you should take a look.' Jack gestured for Jonas to precede him to the elevator.

************

'You mean I've been sleepwalking?' Jonas exclaimed as he saw the tapes of himself wandering around empty corridors dressed in t-shirt and sweat pants with nothing on his feet. 'How come this is the first I've heard about it? Surely someone would have seen me before?'

'Apparently not. It looks like you've been wandering around the storage levels and they're pretty much deserted at night,' Sam smiled at him, eliciting a small grin back. 'Is this the first time you've ever been sleepwalking, Jonas?'

Jonas considered this for a moment, then a bigger grin spread across his face as he realised what Sam was getting at. 'Yes it is. Another one to add to my list - although I must admit I don't find the idea of wandering around at night very pleasant.'

'If it'll put your mind at rest I can set a guard outside your door, make sure you don't get into any trouble,' Jack offered. Jonas grimaced in response.

'Surely that won't be necessary, sir?'

'There's all sorts of odd things going on around here, it'll make my mind a lot easier if one of those things has got someone keeping an eye on it - him, make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything,' Jack replied, receiving a reluctant accepting nod from Jonas.

'Jonas, are you still getting headaches?' Sam changed the subject.

'It just seems to be one big headache at the moment, never seems to quite go away,' Jonas admitted.

'Didn't I tell you to go to see Dr Fraiser if they didn't get any better?' Sam scolded gently, concern showing in her eyes.

'Well, yes, but…' Jonas tried to protest.

'No buts, Jonas,' Sam said firmly, 'I want you in the infirmary first thing tomorrow, ok?' Jonas nodded and left to return to his disturbed sleep.

'That's all we need,' Jack complained, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. He'd been woken from a pleasant dream by the call from the SF's earlier. 'Someone sleepwalking around the base adding to all the other problems going on around here.'

'It'll be fine, sir,' Sam tried to reassure her CO. 'At least we know about it now and it's probably connected to the headaches he's been having. Janet can probably sort him out and stop it from happening.'

'I hope so,' said Jack as he left her to her own devices to return to his bed.

*************

Jonas squinted as the penlight shone in his eyes.

'This will take twice as long if you don't co-operate, Jonas,' Dr Fraiser patiently reminded him. 'How long have you had these headaches?'

'A while.' Jonas was being particularly uncommunicative, unusual for him.

'Jonas,' Janet said, a touch of warning in her voice.

'Couple of weeks.' Jonas said, then decided he might as well get it all out in one go. 'It started soon after we got back from Steveston, while we were looking for Colonel O'Neill.'

'Uh-huh,' Janet had finished with his eyes and was now taking his pulse and blood pressure. 'Well, it's probably stress-related, but you're pulse and blood pressure are both higher than normal. I'd like to do a couple of scans just to make sure there isn't any other cause.'

Janet walked away, turning around when she realised Jonas wasn't following her. 'This way, Jonas,' she smiled at him, remembering how uncomfortable he had been when he'd first arrived at the SGC and had undergone just about every test imaginable before he was allowed free range of the base.

Jonas hesitated a while longer, something in him telling him that this was a really bad idea when he received a temporary reprieve in the form of the sirens going off and Dr Fraiser being summoned to a medical emergency in the gate room.

'I haven't finished with you Jonas,' Janet called out to him as she hurried towards the elevator. 'I want you back here in four hours - Dr Warner can do the scans if I'm not available.'

Jonas breathed a sigh, thankful that he was off the hook for a little while longer. Now he had more important things to do. Four hours…not long, but nearly everything was in place.

***********

'Jonas?' Jack came into the room where Jonas was absorbed in doing something on the computer. He'd already knocked and received no answer so had walked into the room. 'Jonas?' This time he got a response, albeit a decidedly blank look from Jonas, taking a few moments to recollect where he was and who was standing in front of him. He quickly shut down the programme he had been working on and forced a smile on to his face.

'Jack. Can I help you with something?'

'Not exactly,' Jack said, taking in Jonas's appearance. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. It was the eyes that really did it though, they were blank and lifeless and nothing of the smile he was currently displaying could be seen in the eyes. 'Dr Fraiser was expecting you an hour ago. She tried to call but you didn't answer.'

'She was? She did?' Jonas was beginning to look more like himself and the puzzled expression on his face had Jack worried.

'Yes. Now I suggest you get down there before she decides to take it out on you.'

'Sure.' Jonas stood up and went to walk past Jack. Jack put out one of his hands to Jonas's arm, halting him briefly.

'Are you ok?' Jack asked.

'Just the headaches, Jack, and I'm sure Janet will have me sorted in no time,' Jonas smiled again and Jack released his arm, allowing him to leave. Jack stayed where he was for a moment, feeling something was very wrong with the scene that had just played out, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shaking his head in frustration, he went to see Sam and Teal'c instead to see if there were any updates on the mysterious happenings around the base.

**********

'Nice of you to drop by, Jonas,' Janet said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

'Sorry about that, Janet,' Jonas smiled at her, 'I guess I kind of got caught up in my work. I've been catching up on some more of Daniel's notes.' Janet looked at him curiously before she continued.

'Anyway, you're here now and I think it's time we got started on those scans. Follow me.'

Jonas trailed reluctantly behind Janet towards the torture chamber, or that's how he referred to it in his own mind and all too soon he found himself inside the MRI scanner where he fought hard to keep down the feelings of panic that were threatening to overwhelm him from being confined in such a small area. A few minutes were all he could stand before he started hyperventilating, banging urgently on the emergency panel, distracting Dr Fraiser from observing the images on the computer screen.

'It's ok, Jonas, just calm down.' Janet was saying even before Jonas was fully out of the scanner. 'Breathe deeply, that's it, nice and slow.' Her words had an immediate effect and she could see the colour returning to Jonas's face and his breathing becoming more regular. 

'Can I go now?' Jonas asked hopefully, flashing Janet with one of his hard-to-resist smiles.

'I'll just check the results. I'm hoping you were in there for long enough, but you may need to go back in, do you think you could manage a little longer?' Janet asked, looking intently in to his face, to see if she was pushing him too hard. She knew how claustrophobic Jonas was, and also knew how the MRI process could freak out even the most calm and rational people. A look flashed across his face. Impatience? Anger? Hatred? Janet shook herself. That wasn't like Jonas, she must be imagining it. Shrugging, she turned back to the images revealed by the MRI and suddenly understood what was going on. 

She turned back to Jonas as casually as she could, moving easily towards the door leading into the scanning room where a phone hung on the wall. Trying to remain calm, she reached out a hand only to find herself clutched firmly against Jonas's chest while he rummaged through the pile of clothing in the changing cubicle, producing a zat gun.

'Jonas? What the hell are you doing?' Janet tried to sound shocked and surprised, as though she couldn't understand what was going on. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Shut up and come with me. I know exactly how to use this weapon and if I hear as much as a whisper out of you no-one will ever know what became you. Do I make myself clear?' Jonas jerked Janet roughly, demonstrating how strong he now was, although Janet had no doubt about his strength ordinarily. Her nurses would draw lots to win the right to carry out Jonas's post-mission exams, just to drool over his well-muscled body.

Janet had no choice for the time being to co-operate and she found herself being led right into the heart of the SGC.

**********

'Sir, something's bugging you, what on earth is it?' Sam said with an exasperated tone in her voice. Jack had arrived half an hour earlier after shooing Jonas off to the infirmary and they were supposed to be reviewing the reports and security videos of the last twenty-four hours in an attempt to figure out what was going on in the SGC. Instead, Jack had spent the whole time pacing up and down, his forehead creased, picking up different objects in the lab and playing with them absently. 'Colonel?' Sam tried to get his attention, succeeding this time.

Jack thumped the rather delicate looking object down on the bench, Sam winced as she heard the sound of some fragile technology shattering, but was soon distracted by Jack exclaiming, 'That's it. Carter - what did you just say?'

'Nothing sir, I was just…'

'Exactly. Come on, I've wasted too much time already.' With no further explanation, Jack was out of the lab, Sam hot on his heels, wondering what on earth was going on.

'Sir?' Sam asked him, trying to get some sense out of him.

'Remember when you were taken over by Jolinar?' Sam nodded. 'I remember before we knew what was up that you used my first name when we were in the briefing room. You never do that, well not on duty anyway. That's what made me realise something must be going on.'

'Sir?' Sam felt a bit like a broken record, repeating just the one word. Normally it would be Jack looking confused while Sam tried to explain something to him in terms that he could understand.

'Jonas. When I went to see him, he called me Jack and Dr Fraiser Janet. He never does that. Ever since we've known him…'

'He's always addressed us formally, never by first names.' Sam finished up for him. 'So…?'

'So I'm guessing that Jonas's headaches and sleepwalking may be caused by something other than stress.' Jack concluded.

They had nearly reached the infirmary when one of the nurses came hurrying out, a panicked look on her white face.

'Colonel!' She grabbed his arm. 'I came to find Dr Fraiser - she came here to do some scans on Jonas Quinn but neither of them were here. The results of the scans were still on the computer screen and…and…he's…'

'Got a goa'uld in him?' Jack concluded for her. The nurse nodded in agreement. 'Good work, nurse. Get yourself back to the infirmary and prepare for wounded. Airman?' Jack patted the nurse reassuringly on the arm and handed her into the safekeeping of a passing SF, instructing him to alert the General as to what was going on and to instigate a full state of alert.

Before anything further could be said, the sirens started up, the disembodied voice from the intercom announcing 'Unscheduled gate activation. Security units…' Then the voice was cut off.

Jack and Sam barely glanced at each other before they were racing off towards the elevator and level 28.

************

Teal'c clattered down the staircase behind General Hammond, just in time to duck to avoid being hit by a zat blast which had taken out General Hammond and several other SGC members. The wielder of the zat gun was now keeping a wary eye on what was going on behind him, protecting himself with Dr Fraiser, even as he secured all the doors leading to the gate room, preventing anyone else from getting in. Once this was done, he rapidly input commands into the 'gate computer, instigating a dialling sequence followed by further unknown commands. Hitting the enter key, Jonas turned around, pulling Dr Fraiser with him, using her as a human shield. 

Janet had tried to free herself but had been rewarded with a sharp slap on the face that had been so hard she could feel blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Shaken, she had co-operated with him for the time being, waiting for another opportunity.

Seeing Teal'c hovering on the staircase, Jonas's face contorted with an indescribable expression, as though a war of some kind was going on inside him. He relaxed his grip on Dr Fraiser, the zat gun hanging loosely from his fingers as he clutched the desk to stop himself from falling over. Taking advantage of the situation, Janet pulled herself free and snatched the gun from Jonas, moving quickly to the bottom of the staircase where Teal'c was now standing. Teal'c took the gun from Janet and started moving towards Jonas, watching him warily all the time. Just as Teal'c reached Jonas a sudden change came over him, his head dipped down and when it came up again, his eyes flashed white for a brief moment.

'You should let me go Shol'va or it will be the worse for you when your god comes once more. Come with me and we can create a glorious army in his name.' Jonas spoke now in a distinctive goa'uld voice, all remnants of Jonas now subsided.

Teal'c ignored the threat, saying instead 'I will shoot you if you do not surrender.'

Jonas's eyes darted around, looking for some means of escape, then made his move. Moving as fast as he could he was at the top of the staircase leading to the gate room but before he got that far a blaze of blue light flashed, knocking Jonas to the floor where he lay sprawled half across an airman who had been in his path.

Keeping the zat trained on Jonas, Teal'c spoke quickly to Dr Fraiser, instructing her to release the security doors to allow help to reach them. Within seconds, Jack and Sam were in the control room, closely followed by the SF's and a number of medics.

'What happened?' Jack barked out as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

'Jonas Quinn appears to have been taken over by a goa'uld and was attempting to enter co-ordinates into the Stargate.' Teal'c spoke briefly, with little detail. Dr Fraiser looked up from where she was examining Jonas's now still form.

'His MRI showed a goa'uld larvae in him, when he realised I had seen it he held me hostage and brought me here. He had a zat gun and disabled all the personnel in the room. Just before Teal'c shot him, Jonas seemed to regain control over himself and let me go, then the goa'uld reasserted itself and he tried to escape, that's when Teal'c shot him.' Janet continued her examination.

By this time the downed personnel were showing signs of recovery, the medics doing their rounds as each one roused up, checking them over for signs of injury. Soon, only Jonas and the technician he had landed on remained unconscious.

'Colonel?' Hammond demanded an update on what was going on.

'It looks like Jonas managed to get infected by a snake somewhere along the way and decided he'd had enough of our company.' Jack reported in his normal casual manner. 'He brought Dr Fraiser along for the ride and neutralised everyone in his path. Dr Fraiser says Jonas managed to break through the goa'uld's hold on him briefly, but then it took control again and Teal'c had to shoot him.'

'Thank you Colonel.' In spite of the gravity of the situation, Hammond's mouth twitched slightly in amusement at the irreverent way in which O'Neill gave his report.

At that moment Jonas gave a loud groan, rubbed his head and began to sit up. Immediately a number of guns were trained on him, ready to fire if the need arose.

'What happened?' Jonas looked around, a dazed look in his eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing in the control room and why he had so many guns pointed at him.

'Escort Jonas to the holding cells and keep him under close observation,' Jack snapped out the order. Two of the SF's moved to Jonas's side to help him to his feet, maintaining a tight grip on his arms while a third SF stood behind him.

'What's going on?' Jonas looked puzzled, not at all like the goa'uld-infested person he had been shortly before.

'Sir…' Sam tried to interrupt, to reason with Jack.

'I don't want to hear it Major,' Jack snapped back, gesturing to the SF's to take Jonas away as instructed. Jonas went with them quietly, unresisting, while still maintaining the puzzled look on his face.

'But sir…'

'Major - he's got a goa'uld in him,' Jack spoke sharply. 'There have been some odd things going on around here, Jonas was found wandering around the base where he shouldn't have been, surely you can put two and two together?'

'I know sir, but there must be something we can do?' Sam asked for some leeway. 'At least let me contact the Tok'ra, they can remove the goa'uld from him, or what about that vaccine from Steveston…' Sam's voice trailed off and she became lost in thought.

'Care to share?' Jack asked, arching his eyebrows as he studied the pensive Major.

'Sorry sir,' Sam looked at Jack, then to Teal'c. 'Jonas was never vaccinated after Steveston was he?'

'There was no need, Major Carter,' Teal'c responded. 'He was never in contact with the symbiotes.'

'That's right, but what about after the clean up operation - are we absolutely certain we got all of the townspeople?' Sam looked around at the faces of the people watching her. 'Remember the headaches Jonas has been having since we got back from Steveston? We all put it down to the stress of trying to track Colonel O'Neill down, but what if it was something else completely? Jonas is different from the rest of us, it's possible he would have reacted differently to the implantation.'

'The goa'uld at Steveston were immature and unable to retain control over the host when they were awake.' Teal'c added. 'The one which Jonas is carrying appears to be maturing rapidly if it is able to control Jonas while he is awake.'

'In that case we have no time to lose,' Dr Fraiser broke in. 'If the goa'uld continues to mature at an accelerated rate, the vaccine may not work. General, I'd like to begin the process immediately.'

'Very well.' Hammond gave his approval, then followed her out of the room, accompanied by Teal'c and Jack.

**********

'How's it going sir?' Sam came up to the observation room where Hammond, Teal'c and Jack were watching what was going on in the isolation room.

'He seems to be himself,' Jack informed her, grimacing at her. 'But then, he seemed like himself ever since he was brought in here, so it's kind of hard to tell. Dr Fraiser's bringing in a portable x-ray to see if it's worked.'

'That's good,' Sam said. 'Sir, I was looking at the co-ordinates Jonas was trying to dial to - it was the Land of Light. Maybe he figured it to be a good place to go to as no goa'uld had been there for so long. He's had access to all the mission reports and knew exactly what he was doing.'

'I think he's clear sir,' Dr Fraiser was calling up to the observation room, her scans revealing no presence of a goa'uld.

'Are you certain?' General Hammond asked for confirmation.

'Almost, I think it's safe to take him for another MRI now.' Janet spoke briefly to Jonas who nodded, looking resigned to his fate. The remaining members of SG1 joining him as he sat up from the bed.

'How are you doing Jonas?' Sam asked, smiling at him.

'I'm fine, if a little confused. Last thing I remember is Dr Fraiser putting me into the MRI scanner, now she wants to do it again. What's going on?'

'It appears that you managed to get a snake in your head,' Jack informed him abruptly.

Jonas looked thoughtful. 'Did I do anything…?' He left the unspoken question in the air.

'You know all the weird things going around here?' Jack asked him.

'That was me?' Jonas looked regretful. 'I didn't hurt anyone did I?'

'A few minor injuries, nothing that won't heal,' Dr Fraiser advised him, then took charge. 'Come on Jonas, we need to make sure the goa'uld has actually gone. They've managed to fool us in the past.'

'I think it has,' Jonas spoke slowly. 'When I woke up in the control room, my head felt a lot clearer than it had for a long time and my headache seemed to have cleared up.'

'In the control room, but…' Sam jumped in, a wary look crossing her face.

'But he hadn't received the vaccination,' Janet finished for her.

'Lieutenant Graham!' Jack exclaimed, abruptly turning around and heading back to the control room, closely followed by his team, Hammond, Dr Fraiser and the three SF's assigned to keep an eye on Jonas.

************

The scene that greeted them was worse than when it had been Jonas controlled by the goa'uld. The technicians who had been neutralised before were now lying around with cuts, bruises and probably a few broken bones and concussions for good measure.

Jack and Sam instinctively moved to the window to look out into the gate room: the Stargate was open and Lieutenant Graham was just making his way into the room, holding up his hand and allowing a flare of light to knock into anyone who stood in his path.

'He's got the ribbon device,' Sam exclaimed, suddenly understanding why the injuries were so much more severe now. 

'Then the symbiote must have more control now than it did over Jonas Quinn,' Teal'c spoke calmly as he joined Sam and Jack at the observation window.

'We have to stop him,' Sam said.

'You think?' Jack retorted even as he made his way down to the 'gate room followed by Teal'c, Sam and Jonas, leaving Dr Fraiser to call for back up and begin treating the injuries.

'Hey! You - the one with the snake in his head,' Jack called out to Graham who abruptly turned around to face him, standing at the bottom of the ramp leading to the shimmering event horizon. 'Yeah, you. Where do you think you're going?'

'Tau'ri!' The goa'uld spat out in contempt, his eyes flashing momentarily. 'Your puny kind will be wiped from the face of the universe and I will take great pleasure in being the one to destroy SG1.' He raised his hand, the beam flashing out from his palm, striking Jack on the forehead. Jack sank to his knees, the sweat standing out on his face and trickling down his throat revealing the intense strain he was under. Even so, Jack continued to goad his tormentor. 

'Yeah well, we don't give up that easy, as your snaky little friends should be able to tell you. Oh, wait a minute. We've already killed quite a few of them so it may not be as easy as you think to find one. Which one are you in league with, anyway?'

The ribbon device faltered briefly as the goa'uld's hand dipped slightly, then it resumed pounding into Jack. 'Apophis is one of the greatest gods, he still lives. I will create an army to serve him and he will reward my efforts.'

'Ah, well, that's where you've made your biggest mistake.' Jack smirked at him, finding it much harder now to keep up this façade. He could feel himself weakening, his whole body dripping with perspiration, but still he continued. 'Apophis is number one on our list of false gods - dead false gods. You should really pay more attention to the rumour-mongers.'

'You lie!' The goa'uld spat out in contempt, intensifying the beam aimed at Jack's head. Jack, unable to take any more felt his body slumping forward. The goa'uld turned his attention to the rest of the onlookers, trying to decide on his next move, only to be thwarted by a beam of light striking his shoulder, spinning him around, Teal'c standing in the doorway with his staff weapon ready to fire again if needed.

The goa'uld quickly righted himself and raised his hand, receiving a blast to his other shoulder in response. Still he refused to give up and Teal'c aimed carefully once more, this time hitting him in the centre of the chest. The goa'uld dropped like a stone, his eyes flashing briefly before they closed.

'No!' Lieutenant Graham's voice could be heard in the silence that had just fallen on the gate room. Sam and General Hammond were at his side in an instant. 'I couldn't stop it, sir. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry.' Graham's breathing became shallower as General Hammond responded.

'I know you are son, there was nothing you could do. It was an honour serving with you Lieutenant Graham.' As Hammond finished speaking Graham's breathing stopped and his body went limp. Hammond remained where he was for a few moments, his reflective stance mirrored by all those around him, then he was back to business. 'Ok, folks, lets get this mess cleaned up. Department heads - I want full reports on my desk in one hour. Let's get to it.'

*************

'Colonel,' Jonas stopped on his way out of the infirmary on seeing Jack lying in bed, looking disgruntled. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine Jonas,' Jack replied, 'A bit of a headache but Doc's happy pills should be kicking in any moment now. How about you?'

'Dr Fraiser gave me the all clear - at last,' Jonas grimaced as he spoke, remembering the myriad tests she had carried out just to make sure there were no side effects from carrying the goa'uld. 'She's letting me go back on duty.'

'Well, I'll be up and about in no time as well.' Jack waited for Jonas to leave, wondering what was going on when he hesitated, a frown crossing his face.

'Colonel, I'm really sorry about what happened, I should have known something was going on,' Jonas stared nervously at his feet.

'It wasn't your fault Jonas, you had no idea what was happening and that snake inside you was controlling your actions and your memory of what you were doing,' Jack reassured him.

'Yes, but if I'd gone to see Dr Fraiser as soon as the headaches started, this need never have happened. I should have done something.' Jonas sounded defeated, unusual for the young Kelownan who normally thrived on new experiences.

'Jonas - stop beating yourself up over this,' Jack urged. 'Put it behind you, turn over a new leaf, always look on the bright side of life and remember, when the chips are down, follow the yellow brick road.'

'Colonel?' Jonas looked puzzled.

'What he means, Jonas is that you need to put it down to experience and move on,' a female voice interrupted the little tête-à-tête.

'Like she says,' Jack said, looking tired now as the painkillers began to take effect.

'Colonel, I just came to check on how you were doing - I've finished the gate diagnostic and we're up and running again,' Sam said.

'I'm fine, thanks Carter, just a little tired.' Jack's eyes had taken on an unfocussed appearance. 'Why don't you take Mr Positive here away and talk some more sense into him. He had trouble trying to understand plain English - I can't understand why because he's normally pretty clued up. I'm going to take a nap I think.' With that, Jack rolled on to his side, his eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Sam turned to Jonas.

'He's right you know, there was nothing you could have done.'

'What if I'd acted sooner, got myself checked out? Lieutenant Graham would still be alive, none of those people would have been injured and Colonel O'Neill wouldn't be in the infirmary right now.' Jonas was still finding it hard to put it behind him.

'You can't second-guess yourself all the time - it's happened and there's nothing anyone can do to change these events. No-one blames you - it could have happened to anyone, your being too hard on yourself.' Sam smiled reassuringly at him.

'You're right, but I still can't help…'

Sam interrupted Jonas by taking his arm and heading out of the infirmary, stopping him from putting himself down any more. 'Let's get some lunch - it must be at least three hours since you last ate.'

Jonas opened his mouth to protest, then gave her one of his smiles and followed her in search of sustenance.

****************

Hope you enjoyed it - feedback always appreciated.

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
